Friendship Games
by knightofluna1
Summary: My own spinoff inspired by the trailer I watched. Twilight is an oddball who is obsessed with the happenings of Canterlot High, Andrew is the ruler of Crystal Prep and self proclaimed bodyguard of Twilight. Now with old enemies rising, they'll have to work together with some former bullies save the day with the Rainbooms. Considering rewrite after movie aired.
1. Crystal Prep

_**Here we go, and this has**_ _ **no**_ _ **relation to my Brony Brothers or prequels.**_

Sunset Shimmer sat on the front steps of CHS and thought about all her adventures since coming here. "I've come a long way." she whispered, "Who knows, I may even go back there one day." a bus pulled up on the other side of the street and someone in a green hoodie with a similarly colored device came off and crossed. "Huh, wonder who that could be." the pony-turned-human stood as the figure approached. "Excuse me, can I help you?" she asked.

The figure, obviously startled, darted back to the bus stop, where the driver had gotten out to grab a snack, and leapt on in enough time to get a seat before it took off. "That was close." the figure, obviously a girl, muttered. Pulling down her hood, she revealed the face of none other than Twilight Sparkle. "Oh well, I got what I needed."

...

Twilight walked down the halls of Crystal prep, clutching her books tightly. "Well look who it is." Twilight turned to see Lightning Dust and Gilda Griffon walking towards her. "Little miss Braineack. How's it going nerd?" Gilda laughed.

"Oh, she's too high and mighty to talk to dumb kids like us." Lightning jeered. Both laughed and knocked Twilight's books onto the floor.

"Better pick those up." all three girls whipped around to see a dirty blonde boy in the usual purple uniform leaning against the lockers. "And she only talks to people who's heads aren't so heavy they can't store any lessons in them." he laughed at his own joke and Twilight giggled as the duo ditched. "Here, let me help with that." the boy said, kneeling to help Twilight.

"Thanks Andrew." Twilight smiled as he handed her the last book, "Those two are getting bolder and bolder everyday."

"Yeah, but no one dares stir the full wrath of the King of the Night. Discord may have the office, but everyone knows _I_ rule this school." Andrew said with an evil grin. "So, where have you been?" he asked.

"Oh, I went to Canterlot High to investigate." she replied.

"I told you to leave that alone. There are some magics even I won't touch."

"There's something going on at that school and I intend to find out what." Twilight snapped, opening the door to a lab. "You said it probably wasn't anything the first time, but two fluxes in just a few months, in the same location, that and the readings I got from the statue, there's something I'm missing." Andrew rolled his eyes. "I know, I'm making a big deal about this. But Andrew, if I'm right, and this is Equestrian magic, I can send you home."

"We've been over this. I'm perfectly happy here." he snapped. "What power the Elements didn't take from me I swore to use for good. If I go back there, I may relapse into K.O.N."

" _Andrew and Twilight, please report to my office._ " the intercom buzzed.

"Better see what he wants." Andrew said, leading Twilight through the halls, now full of students going out of their way to avoid them.

 _ **That's the first chapter. Expect the rest soon, and don't forget to comment!**_


	2. Shadows Rising

**_Here we go._**

Andrew came into the office with Twilight in tow. "What is it Discord?" he hissed. It was a well known fact Andrew only ever showed any respect to Twilight, though no one knows exactly why.

"Simple, I was hoping the King of the Night could show a new student around school." the headmaster replied. "Cadence, could you send in the new student?" he called over the intercom.

A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a gray skinned, pitch-black haired boy in the school uniform. "Hello, I'm Sombra Darkcrystal."

"This way. We'll start with the cafeteria and work our way to the front." Andrew hissed before leaving.

...

"So, this is the school I've wanted to enroll in for three years. Ug!" Andrew slammed Sombra into the wall, Twilight standing in shock.

"What are you doing here Sombra?" Andrew demanded, "I know you, you wouldn't leave Equestria even if you fell victim to the Elements." Sombra laughed.

"I'm sorry, you have me confused with somepony, whoops." Sombra giggled.

"Don't play dumb. You're nothing compared to the darkness, and you're nothing compared to me. If you have any plans that endanger anyone in this world, I will stop you." Andrew released the boy with more malice in his eyes than anyone had seen before, and lived to tell about it.

"I'm curious, does K.O.N live?" Andrew didn't answer as he lead Sombra through the school, Twilight pointing out classes.

...

"I should have known I wouldn't have been able to keep my past from catching up to me." Andrew hissed. They were back in Twilight's lab, Twi tapping away on her computer. "Anything?" he asked.

"Not before three years ago, it's like he just appeared." she responded. "Just who is this guy? It's obvious you know."

"He's a tyrant who enslaved everypony in the Crystal Empire. It was only because of Princess Celestia and Luna that he was brought down. Some say he wasn't always like that. No matter what the case, we need to keep an eye on him. Sombra isn't one to give up easily."

"What if he's just looking for a fresh start like you were?" Twilight asked. "Don't forget, in the Shadow Garden you weren't exactly _Mister Benevolent_." Twilight swerved in her chair. "Give him a chance. You already warned him what would happen if he relapses."

"Have to try to go straight to relapse, but you're right. We should give him the benefit of the doubt." Andrew sighed. "Come on, we're going to be late to P.E." the duo stood and left.

...

After school, the duo stood in front of the school. Twilight turned to her friend. "We still on for Mortal Kombat tomorrow night?" after a grin and a nod, Twilight boarded the bus and it drove off.

Andrew began walking. Down the street and towards his black stone house. "Don't shoot, it's me." he called before opening the door to see his roommate, Time Turner, holding a slingshot. "How was school?" he asked, sitting down on the tan couch.

"It went rather well. Derpy sends her regards." Andrew smiled as he reached for the controller. "Law and Order, if you don't mind." Time said.

"Regular or SVU?"

"SUV if you please."

"Remember, I have company tomorrow." Andrew said mildly. Time nodded and they enjoyed their show.

...

Andrew stood at the front of the school, waiting for the bus that always brought Twilight. As he sat down, he saw Sombra heading towards the headmaster's office. "What is he up to?" Andrew muttered.

"Probably going to apply for the Games." Andrew whipped around to see Twilight standing over him. "I thought we were going to give him the benefit of the doubt." she said.

"Doesn't mean I can't keep him in sight. You ready for the Games next week?" Twilight nodded. "Good, we need to be ready if they have Equestrian magic to boost them."

"Will this be the year you finally use your powers?" Andrew was already shaking his head.

"I won't cheat, but I will use my skills to make sure there's no cheating from the Wondercolts. Hey, did Discord tell you there's going to be a tag-duel event and I think we could win."

"Andrew, you know I can't duel." Twilight huffed.

"You can duel circles around me, you just don't want to think you're good at something other than school." Andrew snapped. There was a small bark from Twilight's pack, "Yeah, I know it's mean Spike, but... wait a minute, Spike?" the purple and green dog poked his head out of the open zipper. "Twi."

"He wanted to come with me tonight, I couldn't say no to that face." Andrew rolled his eyes and laughed. "What, is it so funny that I can be manipulated by my dog?"

"Yes." Andrew laughed as he stood. "As far as the duel?"

"Lightning is the only other choice, so I guess some monsters with some brawn would be in order. Sparring match during lunch?" Twilight asked, bringing out her deck.

"Your on." Andrew said, "But we should finish the duel disks first." the friends ran into the lab.

 _ **Yes, there is a slight Yu-Gi-Oh crossover, but only a couple duels are going to be in it. Don't forget, I love reviews and comments!**_


	3. A game, a nightmare, and a duel

"Andrew, we should get moving." Twilight said. It had been a long day at school and she was ready to go.

"Just as soon as Shining gets here with your duffel. I can't believe you forgot it. You never forget anything." Andrew replied, stroking Spike.

Shining pulled up and handed Twilight the duffel in question. "Have fun tonight. I'll see you tomorrow Twily." Twilight hit her brother playfully as he drove off with Cadence in the passenger seat.

"I think she'll be spending the night at our place." Twilight sighed.

"Yeah, but let's face it, they've got it bad for eachother." Andrew said, picking Spike up off his shoulder and hooking his leash, the three walked off, never noticing Sombra watching them go.

...

"Finish her!" the game said. Andrew punched a few buttons and pulled Frost's head off. "Kitana wins, Fatality."

"Nice one Twi, you almost had me. Two more hits and I would be the one losing a head." Andrew said, putting the controller down. "Want a snack?" he asked, heading toward the pizza box. "I'm taking some for Time, he could use a snack after all the work he's been doing." Andrew put a few pieces onto a plate and walked to the end of the hall. A few minutes later, Andrew smiled as he saw Twilight asleep with Spike in her arms. "11 o'clock, after going back and forth for four hours, it's a wonder she didn't pass out earlier." careful not to wake her, Andrew picked Twilight up and carried her to his room, covering her and snatching his stuffed dogs. Andrew layed on the couch and closed his eyes.

...

Andrew was walking down the halls of Crystal prep, Twilight in tow. Shadows immediately covered the hall and Twilight disappeared. "Twi!" Andrew called. "Twilight!" he heard laughing.

"Did you think you could really protect her?" Sombra's voice rang out. "You have no idea what it will take. You are weak. You will never be able to protect her."

"NO!" Andrew shouted, "You're wrong. You're wrong!" Andrew sat bolt upright, Twilight shaking him. "Twi, I didn't wake you did I?" he asked.

"No, I woke up a while ago. And I can sleep on the couch once in a while." Twilight replied, crossing her arms.

"I get it all the time. You deserve something comfy to sleep on and I really don't mind." Andrew shook the sleep out and smiled. "So, can't sleep, huh?" Twilight shook her head. "Well, we can always practice our dueling."

"Okay, want to use the disks?" Andrew shook his head.

"Let's just use the table." both pulled out their decks.

"Duel."

 **Andrew:8000**

 **Twilight:8000**

"Ladies first." Andrew insisted.

"That's not the reason, but okay" Twilight drew. "I summon Gogogo Golem in defense mode(DEF:1500). Then I'll play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My move. First I play Burden of the Mighty, now all your monsters lose 100 attack points times their level. Then I play Onslaught of the Fire kings which lets me summon Fire King High Avatar Garunix(ATK:2700) attack Gogogo golem with phoenix flare!"

"You forgot, my golem can negate its destruction once per turn while in defense mode."

"I end my turn, which means my Fire King is destroyed."

"My move, I draw. I summon Gogogo Ghost(ATK:1900-1500), then I overlay level four Gogogo Golem and Gogogo Ghost in order to Xyz summon Number 39:Utopia(ATK:2500-2100). Direct attack."

 **Andrew:8000-5900**

"I end my turn."

"My move, I draw. First my Fire King(ATK:2700) returns and destroys every other monster on the field." Twilight moved her cards to the graveyard. "Next, I play Fusion Gate. Now we can fusion summon by removing our monsters from play. Now I summon Pursuit Chaser(DEF:600). Fire King, Direct attack!"

 **Twilight:8000-5300**

"I end my turn."

"My move, I draw." _Okay Twilight, think. If I use Acorno's effect I can summon Utopia Roots, but if I use Monster reborn and summon Giant I can summon Shock Master. Wait! Acorno's effect makes it a special summon, I can do both!_ "Here we go, first I activate Mystical space Typhoon to destroy your burden, then I send Pineco to my graveyard to summon Acorno(ATK:200), and now I can special summon Pinco(ATK:200-100), then I play Monster Reborn to summon Gogogo Ghost(ATK:1900). Next, I summon Gogogo Giant(ATK:2000) and use his effect to bring back Gogogo Golem(ATK:1800-1400). I overlay my level four monsters in order to Xyz summon Number 16: Shock Master(ATK:2300). Then I overlay level one Acorno and Pineco in order to Xyz summon Number 39: Utopia Roots(ATK:500). Shock Master, attack Pursuit Chaser."

"Bad move, when Chaser is on the field, you take 500 points of damage every time a defense monster is destroyed."

"Whoops."

 **Twilight:5300-4800**

"I end my turn."

"My move then, Divine Dragon Apocralyph in defense mode(DEF:1500). Fire King attack Utopia Roots, Phoenix Flare."

"I play Utopia's effect, I can discard an overlay unit, negate your attack, and gain 500 points for each of your level points(ATK:500-4500)."

"Whoops. I end my turn."

"My move. I think Utopia Roots will attack your Avatar. Rooted Sun Slash!"

 **Andrew:5900-4100**

"Next, Shock Master will attack Divine Dragon. I end my turn."

"My move. I play a card facedown and summon this in defense mode. That ends my turn."

"My move then. I play Goblindbergh(ATK:1400) and by switching him to defense mode I can summon Ganbara Knight (ATK:0). Utopia attack."

"My card is Winged Kuriboh. Now I take no damage for the rest of the turn."

"I end my turn."

"My move." Andrew looked at his hand and sighed. "You win." Andrew displayed his hand to show two Photon Caesars and a Terraforming, then flipped his facedown to reveal a Dragon Capture Jar. "Nice Job, you out dueled me."

"Yeah, but I still don't think I can repeat something like that against a deck I don't know anything about." Twilight said, picking up her cards.

"Just play like you did with me, no way we'll lose." Andrew replied.

...

Shining Armor picked Twilight up the next morning. "Andrew," Twilight called just as he turned. "I'll do it. We can win." Andrew smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"See you tomorrow."he said as Shining started the car.

 _ **One of the two duel scenes in this story. If you know some deck types I can use against us, please tell me. Twilight was using a variation of Yuma's deck from Zexal. I use a customized Counterattack deck.**_


	4. Meeting Pinkie

_**Here we go.**_

Sunset Shimmer met her band mates in the gym for an assembly. "Hey guys, how's it going?" she asked.

"It's going great! Principal Celestia said she had some big news and It had something to do with some games. I love games, don't you?" Pinkie rambled. The school marching band began playing before Celestia appeared on the stage.

"Attention students, I wanted to tell you that our school will be facing Crystal Prep in the friendship games." she announced. The students(EVEN PINKIE!)gave a halfhearted clap.

Rainbow came onto the stage. "My I?" she asked, holding out her hand. Celestia handed over the mike and the super athlete began, "Look, I know that we usually get beaten, but this time it's gonna be different. We've had some experiences this year that have toughened us up and we'll win wit that experience. Who's with me?" the crowd erupted and Rainbow couldn't help smiling.

...

"So what's this whole rivalry about? I thought the Friendship Games were meant for us to get along." Sunset asked in the library a few hours later.

"Kinda hard to get along with someone who beats ya at everything." Applejack replied, holding up the yearbook. "'Specially when they got Andrew."

"Andrew?" Sunset asked.

"The Crystal Prep Powerhouse." Rarity explained. "if he's in an event, you might as well not even try."

"He is good." Fluttershy whispered. "And I hear they may have a duel event."

"Tag dueling, I'm in for that one." Sunset clarified. After earning some confused looks she shrugged. "What, a girl can't like a card game?" everyone else shrugged.

...

"I still say that I should bring it." Twilight said as Andrew put the magi-tracker back on the shelf in the lab.

"If there's magic at that school, I'll know it. I'm a Wolf-Falcon with a keen sense of smell, remember?" Andrew replied. "Do you know what the other events are by chance?" he asked, zipping his duffel bag.

"The Tag Duel we'll be doing, some roller derby, Dodge ball, swimming, that's all I can think of."

"You forgot about the foot race." Andrew said, "And will I finally get to see your swimsuit?" he asked teasingly. Twilight just as teasingly punched him. "That's a yes." he laughed.

"You really need to laugh more often." both whipped around to see Lightning Dust leaning in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Andrew hissed.

"I want to see if there's a way I can help you two." The bully replied.

"No seriously, what do you want." Twilight asked.

"I am serious. I dumped Gilda and I wanted to try and make amends for all the crap I pulled." Lightning noticed something and lunged, catching the magi-tracker before it hit the ground.

"Not bad." Andrew commented. Lightning placed the tracker where it was. "Alright, I'm willing to give you a chance if you can show me I can count on you."

"I'm in some of the events with Twilight, I can help her if she needs it." Lightning said quickly. Andrew smiled and shook his head. "What?"

"Your trying too hard. Just keep off the name calling and we'll see where that gets you." Andrew said as he turned to leave, only to run into Sombra. "I suppose you came to check up on us too?" Andrew said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I simply wish to get in your good graces for a while at least." the former king replied.

"Same thing I told Lightning, none of your usual crap and we'll see." all four kids walked out of the lab. Five minutes and a talk with Twilight later, they were on the bus to Canderlot High School.

...

All the students competing met in the school gym. Twilight moved around the crowd and found Pinkie pie coming her way. "Hi," she said, extending her hand, "I'm Twilight."

Pinkie took it and shook violently. "I know, you look just like my friend. Her name is Twilight too." she replied.

 _Andrew will want to hear that._ she thought. She had asked him to keep his distance so she could interact with the high schoolers. Andrew, seeing the logic, agreed to find a corner to wait in as long as she waved for him if needed. "Really? And how would that work?"

"Oh, she's from another dimension full of ponies and she's a princess there. She came a couple times when-" Pinkie was cut off when Sunset put a hand over her mouth.

"Okay Pinkie, I think Cheese was looking for you over by the punch." Pinkie giggled and bounced off. Sunset turned to Twilight. "Sorry about that, she's a couple cards short of a deck, if you get my meaning." Twilight, having heard Andrew use that phrase, nodded. "I'm Sunset Shimmer. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. Pinkie was talking about another dimension, it wouldn't by chance be Equestria, would it?" Twilight asked, waving for Andrew.

"How did you- how could you possibly-?"

"She has a unicorn scent." Andrew said, popping up behind Twilight.

"Where did you come from?" Sunset asked, taking a step back.

"Just over there," Andrew replied, pointing to the corner he was hiding out in. "Name's Andrew. You might know me as something different though."

Before Sunset could ask what he meant, Celestia and Discord appeared on stage. "Welcome Crystal Prep students." Celestia said over the mike. "If your all settled, we'll begin the events. The first will be the foot race. Please go to your changing stations where your costumes have already been placed."

"That's my que." Andrew said, "Come on Twi, you're in this one too." both Shadowbolts left as Sunset joined Rainbow Dash.

"What did he mean by that?" Sunset whispered.

 _ **Sorry this took so long, I need to start focusing on just one story at a time. Read and Review!**_


	5. Foot race

_**I don't own MLP, no matter how much I wish I did. I only own my own OC.**_

Sunset sat in the bleachers, ready for the race to begin. Andrew stood in blue armor and stood as if he knew he would win. Twilight was wearing a green and purple shirt with stars scattered across it with lavender shorts. Rainbow was wearing her Canderlot High track team suit, complete with Wondercolt Logo. Applejack was wearing some short skirted brown dress and yoga pants. "Let's see if Andrew is really all the others said he is." Sunset muttered as each took their place at the starting line.

...

Down on the track, Andrew was already figuring how long it would take him to win. "Ten minutes." he muttered. "Eleven if Twilight trips a couple times. More than enough to leave them in the dust." Discord came out in a referee uniform and pointed the starting pistol.

"On your mark!" he called. Andrew tapped into his speed. "Get set." Tap into guidance systems. "Go!" the shot was fired and Andrew was off, each of the others close in tow. "Twilight," he called back, hopping a hay bale with ease. "Pace yourself and focus on the bales!" He felt more than saw her nod and Andrew kept running.

He could smell Rainbow coming up behind him. "What's the matter Andrew?" she taunted. "Holding back so we have a chance?"

"Something like that." Andrew replied, still listening for Twilight. After hearing the trip and the scream, Andrew stopped, double timed it back faster than anyone could see, and was at Twilight's side. "You okay?" he asked.

"I think I twisted it." she replied, holding her ankle. Andrew squatted down and Twilight wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "We can still make it, but you'll have to use more speed than what you started with." she informed.

"Well then you better hold on tight." Andrew replied with a grin. Tapping into all the speed he dared, Andrew blurred and was gone.

"Alright!" Rainbow said as she and Applejack crossed the finish line. "We won!"

"Bout time you two caught up." both girls whipped around to see Andrew two feet ahead of them, tending to Twilight.

"You went back...We had such a lead...HOW?" Rainbow screamed.

"Ah knew it was too good ta be true." Applejack said mildly.

"Winner, Crystal Prep!" Discord announced. There were cheers and jeers from the bleachers. Andrew loaded Twilight and hauled her to the infirmary tent.

...

"I simply cannot believe it!" Rarity said as she helped Fluttershy with her costume. Next up was the Archery Competition and she was up. "We all saw Rainbow and Applejack get ahead. There is simply no way he could have passed you!"

"He did vanish from sight." Fluttershy pointed out. She sat on the piano bench and adjusted her bow(The one in her hair).

"Yeah, and no human can do that." Sunset said, shuffling her cards. "And he said something weird when I talked to him. Something about my scent."

"What is he, a dog?" Rainbow asked. Just then, a huge purple rimed portal opened up in the middle of the floor. "What the?" and just as soon as it had opened, it closed.

"That was strange." Applejack said.

"Yeah. Who ever heard of portals popping up in the middle of the school? I've never seen it have you?" Pinkie asked.

...

At the same time, in the infirmary tent, Andrew sat next to Twilight. "Now hold still or it won't work." he reminded Twilight.

"I know." she replied. Lightning and Sombra appeared in the tent next to her. "Hey guys."

"Hey, how's it going?" Lightning asked.

"Other than the twisted ankle of course." Sombra said.

"Quiet." Andrew hissed. He held his hands just over Twilight's ankle. "Soul Repair." he commanded. An orange aura came from his palms and after a few seconds, he removed them. "How's that feel?" he asked.

"Better." she replied, testing it. "Nothing strenuous until the spell takes full effect, right?" Andrew nodded and began to stand up. Sensing the portal in the music room, Andrew froze. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing." Andrew said quickly. "Sombra, with me." he ordered low enough to where only he could hear. Both left the tent. "Did you feel that?"

"The energy surge? Yes, I felt it." Sombra replied. "I'll check it out. I can track magi-fluxes better."

"But I have the Magi-detector." Andrew countered. "We go together. No arguments." Sombra nodded and both left.

 _ **Well, we know Sombra didn't do it. So who's responsible for the magi-flux?**_


	6. Aura surge

_**I don't own MLP no matter how much I wish I did. Let's get on with this.**_

Andrew came to a halt at the Music room doors. "This is the spot. I can still feel the magical residue." he said as Sombra came up next to him. Andrew knocked on the door and Applejack was the one t open it.

"Howdy, can Ah help y'all?"

"We were wondering if something strange happened." Sombra said

"Strange how?"

"Strange as in portals popping up in the middle of the room. I can still sense the magic." Andrew replied heatedly.

"Y'all better come in." both did as asked. Andrew knelt where the portal had opened. "That's the spot."

"No kidding. Sombra, take a look at this." Andrew ordered, waving him over. Suddenly, he held out a hand. "Everybody get back!" he snapped, hopping to the nearest wall.

"What's the matter," Rainbow asked, not moving. "its not like the portal is going to open agai..AHH!" no sooner had she said that than the portal opened underneath her feet.

"Poison thread!" Andrew commanded, a thin green thread snapping around the athlete's ankle. With a sharp heave, Andrew hauled her out and the portal closed again. "Next time I say get back, you'd do well to listen." he hissed. Rainbow, too stunned to answer, only nodded. "What do you think?" he asked, turning to Sombra.

"Dark magic, that was Tarturus for sure. The only question is who's opening the portal and why?"

"That's two questions silly." Pinkie said, having forgotten the danger.

"I know that aura. It'll take time but I think I'll be able to remember it eventually." Andrew said. "Keep me posted about these. There's something that's using the competitive green myst to open a portal and release something more dangerous than any of us." with that, Andrew left, Sombra in tow.

...

"So I was right." Twilight said, sitting up in her bed. "There is something going on here. I'm going to find out what it is."

"You'll do nothing of the sort." Andrew snapped, causing Twilight to freeze. "There's something coming and whatever it is, there's going to be a storm coming with it. I can't be worrying about you if this thing comes through." he continued, his voice softening.

"Well, I still want to help." Twilight said, reaching for her bag. "I brought some flux detecting gear from the lab. If we hook each sensor up in specific spots around the school, we might be able to track the source through your laptop." Andrew nodded and took the devices.

"Lightning. Your the faster one, help me set these things up." Andrew called. Lightning looked like she was about to protest, but thought better of ot and did as instructed.

...

Hours later, near time for Twilight and Andrew's roller derby challenge, the array had been set and the laptop given to Sombra. "Keep an eye on them." Andrew ordered. "If there's a disturbance, make sure to have D.D mark it." Sombra nodded and the duo left.

"And the Roller Derby is about to begin, the score being tied at 1 to 1." Discord announced.

"Pinkie and Rainbow Dash are the ones we need to watch out for." Andrew warned. "You have to keep on the outside, I'll cover you." Twilight nodded and took her place.

"Now the ones in the white helmets are the runners. They have to score by passing the other team's blockers. No smashing and we'll have no problems. Are we ready?" cheers could be heard from the stands. "On your mark, get set, GO!" Rainbow and Twilight were neck at neck.

"Too bad for you," Twilight said, "I'm better on skates than on foot." to emphasize her point, she kicked and sped two feet forward, passing both Pinkie and Applejack. Even Andrew was having a hard time keeping up. It took all of two minutes to see who would win.

"And the winners, at 10-8, Crystal Prep." Discord announced.

"Andrew," Sombra came over, holding the laptop, "There was a flux in the gym. We should check it out." Andrew nodded, helped Twilight out of her skates, and dashed to catch up with Sombra.

 _ **I know, anticlimactic. More on the way.**_


	7. Pool drain

Andrew came to a screeching halt in the gym. "This is the spot," he said, "and the aura's just the same as last time. I know it but from where?" Andrew knelt where the residue was strongest. " _Asta-coro, makana sar."_ he muttered. Sombra, realizing the incantation, waited for Andrew to come out of his trance. Five minutes later, the boy stood. "It's sealed." he said. "And now I have an idea who's trying to escape."

"Who?" Sombra asked.

"Later, Swimming is up next and personally, I don't want to miss Twilight in a swimsuit." Smirking, Sombra followed the boy out. "Report to the Rainbooms. We promised to keep them in the loop." Sombra started moving.

...

"So that's what your shaped like." Andrew teased, seeing Twilight in her one-piece swimsuit with the three stars. Twilight rubbed her head with an embarrassed blush. "But seriously, you look great." Andrew patted the self-conscious girl on the back. "And remember, win or lose, you'll always have my favor." Andrew left to meet with the others.

"Wow," Lightning said, coming out in her own one-piece with her usual lightning bolt and stars on the front. "He's got it for you bad."

"No way." Twilight said, her blush deepening, "We're just friends. Andrew hates any sort of romantic relationship. He wouldn't even listen if I asked him out."

"Ever tried?"

"No, but I know him well enough. Since middle school he's stood up for me." Twilight did let her mind wander to a date with Andrew. Sitting under the setting sun, in the park, just the two of them.

Andrew, who had stayed within earshot of their conversation, smiled at the thought of him and Twilight. "Maybe someday." he whispered. Andrew walked off, a similar image of Twilight's fantasy appearing in his head.

...

"The Swimming event will now begin." Discord announced. "With Crystal Prep leading at 2 to 1, this is Canderlot High's chance to catch up. The rules are simple, First one to make it three laps wins. No contact with other competitors if you can avoid it, and have fun." Discord stood at the far end of the long rectangular pool holding a flag. "On your mark, get set, GO!" he waved the flag and each kicked off. Rainbow and Lightning were neck at neck, Sunset and Twilight just behind, and the rest trailing.

"My, my, look at them go." Sombra muttered, taking his seat by Andrew. "Lightning has got this in the bag."

"Don't be so sure." Andrew said, "Rainbow Dash is just as athletic as Lightning, it will all come down to who wants it more."

"Are you saying those two are evenly matched?"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying. Canderlot High has shaped up this year. They may even give me a run for my money in the cycle ride next. Sugar may be there too, but she's mediocre at best. She would lose to any of these students." Andrew said, never taking his eyes off the pool. Twilight was catching up to the others. Lightning was going strong as Rainbow began to tire. Both the boys in the stands felt it. "Let's move." Andrew leapt out of his seat, Sombra on his heels.

The portal opened in the middle as soon as the students had completed the lap. Water flowed into the hole and out of the pool. "This is no good." Discord said, moving to help. Andrew beat him too it. He wrapped his arms around both Lightning and Twilight's waists, put them just outside the pool, and moved to help the rest. After the two had finished, Andrew did a head count. "They're all here." Andrew informed Celestia and Discord as they came up.

"Andrew, there's one missing." Sombra called, pointing to the pool. Gilda had gotten swept up and only now resurfaced. Sombra closed his eyes and held out his hand. Clearly focusing, he suddenly pulled it to the sky. The black crystals came in just enough time. The bully fumbled onto the first and ran the whole of the path that had been created. "That's all." he said before stumbling.

"Sombra!" Lightning said, catching the falling boy. Andrew appeared next to them and began muttering.

"He's fine." Andrew determined, "Just exhausted." _I had no idea he could do that._ he thought. _Not only that, he used it to help someone. Maybe he has changed._

...

Andrew stood at the bottom of the pool, "It doesn't make any sense. How could he have that much power."

"How could who have that much power?" Sunset asked from the rim.

"I think he means me." a voice from above them made Andrew look up. Hovering above them was a boy with blonde hair, red armor, and blue framed glasses.

"Matt." Andrew hissed. "Been a while Brain Bug." he said, flying to eye level with him.

"You know not to call me that." Matt hissed. "But to think _I_ have this kind of power is giving me a lot of credit, big brother."

"BROTHER?" the Rainbooms, Lightning, and Twilight all yelled.

"Twi, you knew about him." Andrew called back down.

"Oh yeah."

"Who's this Andrew?" Matt asked. "A new slave? Has this dimension fallen to the great King of the Night?"

"King of the..." Sunset trailed off.

"I've changed. I'm in a much better place now. I even have a small pack." Andrew hissed at his brother.

"A pack?" Matt laughed. "Andrew you don't run with a pack. Your a lone wolf, remember?"

"Tell that to Lightning Dust, Twilight Sparkle, and Sombra Darkcrystal." Andrew replied, glancing at the others. "Lightning! Get Twilight and the Rainbooms far away from here. Keep an eye on Twi." Lightning nodded and all of the girls left.

"Sending your pals out so you can have all the fun?" Matt mocked.

"No, just so I don't have to hold back." Andrew replied, slashing at Matt and calling "Wolf Talon!"

 _ **This isn't going to be a long story because there's something else I want to start work on. Please no flames!**_


	8. Battle of brothers

_**Time for the boss fight.**_

Matt narrowly dodged his brother's swipe. "That was too close for comfort." he muttered.

"You won't harm my pack." Andrew snarled.

"Andrew, you and I both know you'll never have a pack. Such is the life of the KON."

"I won't let my past define me. This is who I am now." Andrew advanced on Matt, the younger dodging again. "Your fast." Andrew said, appearing next to him. "I'm faster. Wolf-Falcon Shotgun!" Andrew punched Matt and he hit the dirt. "I don't care what pacts you made to get here." Andrew hissed. "You _will_ fail." the Wolf-Falcon made a dash for his brother.

...

Outside, the Rainbooms and Andrew's pack heard the explosion. "I have to get back in there." Twilight said, reaching for her bag.

"Are you crazy?" Sunset asked. "That thing deserves everything he gets. He probably helped the other one escape." Twilight did something that surprised everyone. She slapped the fire-haired girl, hard.

"No one talks about the King of the Night like that while I'm around." Twilight hissed. "He may have made some serious mistakes when he was in Equestria, but he turned himself around. He's my best friend and I couldn't ask for a better friend." Everyone stood, amazed at the usually quite girl's sudden outburst. Twilight returned to her pack and began rummaging around. "I put it in here somewhere." she muttered.

"I'll get Sombra." Lightning said. "We'll need him if we want to take that kid down." Twilight nodded and the athlete ran off.

...

"It seems you still let your rage control your actions." Matt said, reaching for his belt. "Let me help with that. Ice Of Uraza." he took a fan from it and pointed it to his brother, a huge icicle coming straight for him.

"The Hitaraki has nothing on me. Dragon fist!" Andrew's hand glowed red as he punched the ice, causing it to shatter. "Have to do better than that."

"How's this? Blades of Briggan." multiple energy blades came at the Wolf-Falcon.

"Better." Andrew replied as the blades he couldn't dodge cut him. "I'll finish what I started Matt, and I'll finish you off."

"No," Andrew heard from behind him, " _We'll_ finish him off." the boy whipped around to see his pack, armored in silver plate and ready for battle.

"I told you to get well away from here." Andrew snapped.

"We heard the battle and thought you would appreciate the help." Twilight replied.

"That and if we let Twi come in here alone, you'd kill us." Lightning called. "Lightning Lance!" acting like she was throwing a javelin, a lightning bolt appeared and struck the now snarling boy.

"Crystal Cascade!" Sombra held out both his hands and thousands of crystals shot out.

"Techno Tornado!" Twilight spun and hit Matt with the resulting tornado

"Damn you all!" Matt shouted. "I'll be rid of you with my Nightmare of Nigasak!" Matt opened the Hitaraki and each of them fell.

...

Sombra couldn't see through the mist. "Show yourself!" he ordered. The mist cleared to reveal none other than "The Crystal Empire? How did I?"

"It's him!" somepony shrieked, "It's the evil king!"

"No! I've changed! I swear I've changed!" Sombra shouted, but the ponies kept running. "No, it wasn't my fault." the unicorn-turned-human said, "it wasn't my fault."

...

Lightning stepped out of the mist to see a track. "Alright, I'll run a few laps while I figure out a way to get back to the fight." She began walking, then looked down as she wasn't moving. "No." she gasped. Lightning was sitting in a wheelchair, and judging by the look of things, she had been there for a while. "No, no, no this can't be happening."

...

"What's going on?" Twilight demanded. The mist dissipated to reveal Andrew standing, his back to her. "Andrew, thank goodness." the girl sighed. As Andrew turned, his eyes were filled with nothing but hatred as he advanced on her. "What? No. Andrew, it's me. This isn't you." Andrew rose his blade.

"ANDREW!"

...

"Shadow Grip!" a black hand gripped Matt's. The boy was thrown back. Andrew charged at his brother and began slashing before he retreated.

"Reckless." Matt hissed. "Why protect your own pathetic sense of honor?"

"Your a fool if you think _that's_ what I'm trying to protect." Andrew hissed in reply, careful to keep himself in front of his pack as he dashed.

"Fraid not. Crystals of Crysor!" Matt rose the Hitaraki and a crystal field encased Andrew.

"Release me." he demaned.

"In due time." Matt replied. "I was curious why the cute lavender one would fear you. It seems she's right to."

"Twilight doesn't fear me." Andrew argued.

"Oh really?" Matt asked mockingly. "Do you honestly think she understands our powers, and all their glory? You can see it just as well as I."

"Silence!" Andrew said, his anger swelling. _Keep it together._

"You can deny my words all you want. It won't change any of your fates."

"Save your breath."

"Andrew, if you join me, we can return home and rule once again. What do you say?"

Andrew looked at his feet. "I am home. Wolf-Falcon Ground Shaker!" he said, stomping hard enough to break his brother's trap.

"So be it. Nightmare of Nigasak." Andrew collapsed. "Such a shame." Matt said. Then Andrew began doing something out of character for the situation.

He was laughing.


	9. Finishing blow

_**Here we go, into the pit.**_

Andrew continued laughing as darkness surrounded him. "You think you've found an ally in darkness." he hissed, "Do you comprehend the power you were gifted with? The same power I was _born_ into." Andrew turned, his eyes blood red.

"Those eyes." Matt gasped.

"Where do you think the shadows all go in order to hide from the precious light? Just who do you think faces them?" a scythe materialized in the advancing boy's hand.

"That voice." Matt began backing away.

Andrew held the blade out in front of him. "What you posses is a mere fraction of their power. The same power I stand unyielding against, each and every night."

"Stay back!" Matt demanded, sending his blades after his brother.

Andrew swiped his scythe and easily deflected them. "You are _nothing_ compared to the darkness." he declared, the darkness spreading. "You are _nothing_ compared to _me!"_ Matt found himself pinned between the wall and the blade. "You think you know fear?" Andrew shouted. "I'll show you true terror!"

"What...are you?" Matt asked, clearly terrified.

Andrew laughed, raising the scythe for the final blow. "I... am the KON." Andrew swung and then, darkness.

...

The pack began to stir. Twilight rubbed her head and sat up as the events of the last few hours came back to her. "Andrew!" she called, looking around franticly.

"Good, your up." Twi looked to see Andrew sitting just behind her. "It's done." he said as she opened her mouth.

"That couldn't have been easy for you." Twilight said, moving to sit by him.

"It wasn't, but he's back in Tarturus, and this time he won't come back." Andrew brushed the girl's purple hair out of her eyes. "I'm just glad you and the others are safe." Twilight blushed at the Wolf-Falcon's touch, but didn't shy away. "Twilight, I should tell Celestia and Discord. Can you watch them?" he asked, pointing to the still unconscious pack members. Twilight nodded and Andrew ran off.

 _ **I know, it's a short one. The idea for the KON scene was inspired by Fall of the Crystal Empire.**_


	10. Tag duel (part 1?)

_**Didn't you think I would finish the Games?**_

The scores were tied with only one event to go, the tag duel. Andrew and Twilight were loading their decks into their disks. "We got them. You and I are unbeatable." Andrew said as both prepared to enter the field. They had chosen to go with their bio-armor since it was just easier to keep it on after the fight with Matt. Andrew was in his trademark purple leather and blue cloak while Twilight wore her ridiculously light-weight silver plate.

...

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Discord announced, "The time for the ultimate test of teamwork is at hand. While our duelists set themselves, I'll go over the tad duel regulations. Same as summoning as usual, Nobody can attack until all players have had a turn, and one partner can use the cards on the other's field if necessary. Duelists at the ready."

Andrew and Twilight took their positions, Sunset and Flash(in their usual clothes) standing opposite of them. "Duel!"

 **Andrew and Twilight:8000**

 **Sunset and Flash:8000**

"I'll kick things off." Twilight drew. "I summon Goblinberg(ATK:1400) and by switching him to defense mode I can summon my Ganbara Knight(ATK:0). Now I can overlay them to summon my good pal, Number 39: Utopia(ATK:2500)." The warrior appeared in front of her. "Next I think I'll play one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move." Sunset drew. _She Xyz summoned on her first turn, that's one in a million._ "I summon my Luster Dragon, and by removing him from play, I can summon the Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon(ATK:2800). And once a turn, I can summon another dragon from my hand or graveyard. I summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon(ATK:8000). That ends my turn."

"My move then." Flash drew. "I summon this in defense mode and that's it."

"My move, I draw." Andrew drew and smiled. "Rule number 1 in a tag duel. Don't let the guy with the Counterattack Deck go fourth. I summon Cyber Dragon(ATK:2100). Then, by playing my Future Fusion, I can combine the Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem Armadillo in my deck and in two turns summon Gem-Knight Zirconia. But for now I'll toss Polymerization and special summon The Trickery(ATK:2000). I play my Fusion Gate Field spell. This allows us to fusion summon by removing the monsters from play and we don't need Polymerization."

"There a point to this?" Sunset asked.

"There's a field spell in play." Andrew smiled. "I sacrifice my two monsters. Show them true darkness, Earthbound Immortal Assla Piscu(ATK:2500)." The giant humming bird towered overhead. "Twilight, ready?" Twilight nodded and the two looked at their opponents. "I use the effect of my Fusion Gate to remove Utopia and Assla Piscu."

"Darkness and Light combine!" both friends called as a vortex formed. "Appear, Chaos Flare Dragon(ATK:5000)!" The dragon looked like a variation of Discord in Equestria. It had the Crimson Dragon head, a lion paw, an eagle talon, and cloven hooves. It was about as tall as the Draconequess too.

"Behold, the true power of our bond." Andrew said with a smile. "Only when Darkness and Light combine can true friendship be revealed. Chaos Flare Dragon, Attack Blue-Eyes. Yin-Yang Blast!" the swirling flames enveloped the now screeching dragon.

 **Sunset and Flash:8000-6000**

"My turn is done." Andrew looked to Twilight.

"My move. I discard Pinecono in order to summon Acorno, and since I did, the former returns, then I overlay them to summon Number 39: Utopia Roots(ATK:500). I end my turn there."

"My move. I activate my Metal Dragon's effect. Now Blue-Eyes returns from my graveyard. Now I can remove my three Blue-Eyes from the game in order to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon(ATK:4500)."

"Forgetting something?" Andrew asked, pointing to Chaos Flare.

"I didn't forget a thing. I play Blustering Winds to boost my Dragon's points by 1000(ATK:4500-5500). Neutron Blast Attack."

"Negate attack." Twilight said mildly.

"I end my turn."

"My move." Flash drew. "I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, then by overlaying him and my Slate warrior to summon my Own Utopia(ATK:2500). Destroy your weaker counterpart. Rising Sun Slash."

"Guess again. By Discarding an overlay unit I can negate your attack and gain 500 attack points for each rank point(ATK:500-2500). What an interesting turn of events."

"They never turned our way. You have every move planned to the letter." Twilight looked to Andrew and both shrugged.

"Pretty much." Andrew said mildly. "I _am_ controlling the story after all." After some confused looks, he sighed. "Just make your move."

"I play a card facedown and end my turn."

"My draw then." Andrew looked at his card. "Awesome. I summon Marauding Captain(DEF:400) and with his effect, I can summon Pursuit Chaser(DEF:600), and since there are Xyz monsters on the field, I can summon Photon Slasher(DEF:1000). Now Chaos Flare, attack Blue-Eyes. Yin-Yang Blast! And since I have my Ego Boost, he's just strong enough to take you down(ATK:5000-6000)." Sunset snarled.

 **Sunset and Flash:6000-5500**

"Hate to disappoint," Andrew said, "But _I'm_ master here." Andrew laughed.

 _ **Let me know if you want me to finish the duel or just skip it.**_


End file.
